Calvin Valentine
}} Calvin Valentine was the son of Diane and Leo Valentine, the brother of Sonny and Sasha Valentine, and the half-brother of Danny and Lauren Valentine. He was also the father of Kathleen-Angel McQueen, who was born five months following Calvin's death. Biography Arrival and The Dog in the Pond explosion Calvin arrived in the village with his mother Diane and two younger siblings Sonny and Sasha. Calvin begans his first day as a police officer and tragically discovered Diane had been killed in a hit and run. Calvin then had to break the news to Sonny and Sasha. Despite grieving, Calvin did his best to look after his siblings, however Leo Valentine (Calvin, Sonny and Sasha's father) arrived to look after the family. Calvin did not want Leo to be back in their lives as he had caused a lot of heartache for his mother. Sam Owen took all the customers, including Calvin, hostage at The Dog in the Pond in September 2006, and threatened to blow the pub up. Calvin attempted to stop him by smashing a glass over his head, however this caused Sam to drop the lighter and The Dog in the Pond exploded. Calvin saved Jake Dean's life, despite Jake being responsible for Diane's death. Wedding to Carmel and Murdering Nige In 2007, Calvin and Louise Summers began a relationship. After a heated dispute, and an eventual break-up, Louise slept with Warren Fox. Louise and Calvin resumed their romance, however, upon their reconciliation, she announced her pregnancy. Perceptive in knowing the baby could be Warren's, Clare Devine convinced Louise to have an abortion and tell Calvin she suffered a miscarriage. After Calvin uncovered Louise's betrayal, he broke up with Louise. Calvin became a suspect, along with Warren, Sam O'Brien, Max Cunningham and Louise for the attempted murder of Clare after his mobile phone was found at the scene of where Clare was pushed off a balcony by an unknown attacker. He was questioned but later released. In September 2007, Calvin discovered that he had two half-siblings; Danny and Lauren, who Leo had with mistress Valerie Holden in the late 1980s/early 1990s. Calvin and Carmel McQueen became romantically linked and announced their engagement soon after, despite having temporary break ups. Calvin caught Nige Foster dealing drugs and, knowing he sold them to Sasha, took the drugs and told him to leave. However, Calvin's colleague, Eddie Griffiths found the drugs and believed Calvin had an addiction. Calvin accidentally killed Nige by striking him in the head and is guilt-ridden. Carmel and Calvin married, however, before the ceremony, Calvin went to The Loft during a drugs raid and removed Warren's drugs for him. Calvin arrived late to the wedding, but the pair still married. After the honeymoon, Calvin decided he needed to reflect over his guilt of killing Nige and Carmel was angered upon his disappearance. Drug dealing and The Loft fire When Calvin returned, he began to deal drugs for Warren in exchange for Warren covering up Nige's murder. Calvin agreed to take part in a raid on The Loft with Mark Gascoyne. Not having time to warn Warren about the raid, Calvin went with Mark and two other men, whom he later discovered were not police officers and that the raid was unofficial. Mark got Calvin to beat up Warren with a baseball bat, which he did. Calvin then called for an ambulance. Calvin informed Carmel about the drug deals and Nige's death. Carmel then broke up with Calvin and moved back in with her family. An angry Calvin decided to get Warren to confess to Sean Kennedy's murder in revenge. Calvin recorded the confession on a tape, but was shocked when Warren also admitted to killing Louise their wedding day. As Warren was arrested, Calvin discovered the recorder had not worked and that Warren was released. Warren began a relationship with Sasha, much to Calvin's hatred. Clare returned to the village after being presumed dead, and held Warren hostage in The Loft. Calvin walked in and found them. He went to call the police, but remembered how much pain his family has been put through by Warren and left Warren's fate in Clare's hands. Calvin helped save Hannah Ashworth and Justin Burton get out of the fire, leaving Warren to die. Friendship with Spencer Calvin struggled to get a job and suffered financial issues. Ash Roy offered Calvin money in an illegal fight with his brother Ravi. Calvin took part in the fight but ended up losing. Spencer became more needy for Calvin, who had gotten a new job in security. Calvin then quit his job as he was unable to work and look after Spencer. Calvin and Spencer began to rebuild The Loft together with the help of Malachy Fisher. Spencer began playing with a saw and was seen by Malachy, who panicked and rushes down the stairs, cutting his arm in the process. Calvin then stops Spencer helping Malachy due to Malachy's suspected HIV. Malachy's wife Mercedes Fisher arrived and helps Malachy, wondering why no one else would help. Spencer began to get out of hand, vandalising Drive 'n' Buy and attacking Mercedes. Calvin began getting closer to Cheryl Brady, who began helping with Spencer. However, Calvin could not cope and decided to put Spencer in a care home, which his family recommended he did. Affair with Mercedes Spencer regularly visited, and gave Calvin and Sasha jobs in The Loft when it reopened. However, Mercedes and Malachy told the three they were taking legal action over Malachy's accident. Cheryl resolved the matter by making Spencer give Malachy and Mercedes bar jobs. When Calvin found all of the local college students getting free alcohol from Spencer, he accused Dave Colburn of taking advantage, and ended up punching him. After Mercedes and Malachy's marriage hit a rocky patch, Calvin and Mercedes had a heart-to-heart. They both backed off when Mercedes kissed him, but Mercedes made it clear that she loved Malachy. However, the pair continued flirting as they were clearly attracted to each other. Spencer witnessed Calvin and Mercedes about to kiss, but assumed it was due to the mistletoe above them. When Calvin and Mercedes were alone in The Loft office, they began kissing and undressing. Malachy returned and walks in on them. Devastated, he left without notifying them. The next day, he pretended he did not see Mercedes and Calvin, who continued their affair. Not long after, Malachy's brother Kris Fisher caught them, yet Malachy still refused to confront the pair, hoping to cling on to Mercedes. After Cheryl and her fiancee Gilly Roach split up, Calvin shares a kiss with her. Re-marriage to Carmel and Murder Calvin continued his affair with Mercedes until Carmel agreed to give their relationship another try. Mercedes was upset and jealous that Calvin had ended things with her and spotted an opportunity for revenge when Carmel confided in her that Calvin left Warren to die in The Loft fire. A shocked Mercedes rushed to tell Sasha, who was distraught and told Calvin he is dead to her. Lauren and Sasha told Leo that if he did not tell Calvin to leave, they would, and Calvin was given no choice but to move into the McQueens. After an argument, Carmel realised how much Calvin meant to her and proposed, to which he accepted. The pair began their wedding plans, but Calvin had a one-night stand with Carmel's cousin Theresa McQueen. Calvin told Sasha to tell the police that Lauren's boyfriend Gaz Bennett attacked her in order to keep him away from Lauren. Calvin also angered Jake Dean by refusing to give him his job back. In the run up to the wedding, Calvin received death threats from racist Des Townsend. Mercedes lured Calvin to a hotel where she slept with him again and confessed that she loved him. Because of the death threats he had been receiving, Calvin got ahold of a gun which was stolen by Lauren following an argument with Mercedes. Mercedes told her sister Jacqui McQueen about the affair and Jacqui found the gun at the Valentines' home and stole it. A number of other things happened to Calvin on his wedding day; including punching Zak Ramsey for his racial abuse, being confronted by Malachy over the affair, Spencer finding out he left Warren to die and Theresa telling him that she was pregnant. Calvin was shocked to learn of Theresa's pregnancy, and told her to have an abortion. He told Carmel that Theresa was pregnant, but did not admit to being the father. As he had his first dance with Carmel, an upset Theresa stole the gun from Jacqui's bag and shot Calvin, which proved fatal as Calvin died in Carmel's arms. Aftermath Following Calvin's death, Jacqui planted the gun used to shoot Calvin on Gaz Bennett, and Gaz was arrested for murder. However, he was released and Kyle Ryder was arrested and charged with Calvin's murder, as well as being arrested for armed robbery, as the gun used to shoot Calvin belonged to Kyle. Carmel also discovered that Theresa's baby was Calvin's and was determined to go to the police, but was talked out of it. However, Carmel made clear that as soon as Theresa had the baby, she would go to the police. Posthumous History Five months after Calvin's death, in October 2010, Theresa gave birth to a baby girl, Kathleen-Angel McQueen. In 2011, Carmel discovered that Kathleen-Angel may not survive her illness and she went to pray in the church. She saw Calvin's ghost, who told her that Kathleen-Angel would be safe. Later that year, Theresa confessed to Ethan Scott that she killed Calvin, and also told Dodger Savage in 2013. In 2014, Theresa was arrested for Calvin's murder after Carmel revealed all to Sonny. She was arrested but she escaped, so Sonny took Kathleen-Angel, and arrested Theresa when she found Sonny with Kathleen-Angel. However, she was released when it comes to light that Sonny tricked Carmel into giving a statement. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Valentine family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:2010 deaths Category:2011 returns Category:2011 departures Category:Deceased characters Category:Police officers Category:Valentine family Category:McQueen family Category:2008 marriages Category:2010 marriages Category:Murder victims Category:Past characters